To Steal a Sanctuary II
Synopsis While on a errand, Jeffy and Paz steal an Sanctuary II. Meanwhile, Thel, Rtas and Usze are gonna find new Forerunner weapons for the Swords of Sanghelios. Elsewhere, the Mane Six are gonna find some cool gears. Transcript *(This episode begins at Zim's Base) *'Both': Unga bunga, unga bunga, unga bunga. Unga bunga, unga bunga, unga bunga. *(Jeffy and Paz are fighting each other) *'Jeffy': That was fun. *'Paz': Yeah. *'Jeffy': Nyah! *'Paz': Nyah! *'Jeffy': Nyah! *'Paz': Nyah! *(Nicole, Hera, Rick Sanchez and Squidward arrives) *'Nicole': Jeffy, Paz, what is going on here? *'Jeffy': Oh, sorry, guys, we were just playing. *'Hera': And noise too. *'Rick Sanchez': Right. *'Jeffy': So, why are you guys here? *'Nicole': Well, Jeffy, that's a good question. When Zim and Gumball are away on their secret mission. They put me, Hera, Rick and Squidward to be in charge. *'Squidward': So are you two best friends or something? *'Jeffy': Yes, Squidward, we are best friends. We also do annoying noise too. *'Paz': Yeah, why do you care? to Hera You're Nicole's bestest friend, to Rick Sanchez you're Nicole's other friend to Squidward and you're Nicole's buddy. *'Squidward': Exactly. Wait, why? *'Paz': Because, you yelled at Spongebob and Patrick did you? *'Squidward': Yeah, I did. *'Paz': Just Nicole who yelled his sons, Gumball and Darwin. *'Nicole': I did? *'Paz': Yeah. *'Nicole': Huh. I guess, we are, Paz. Me and Squid are now became buddies. Thanks. *'Paz': You're welcome. Uh, what’s this? *'Hera': A market list. The town's two kicks to the south, and we're sending you both on a supply run. *'Jeffy': With each other? *'Rick Sanchez': Yes. Oh. laughs Don’t even think about without at least one pamelo fruit. Clear? *'Both': Clear. *'Jeffy': grunts Ahh! *'Squidward': How do you expect them to find pamelo on the town? *(At outside) *'Paz': I got everything but the pamelos. Any luck? *'Jeffy': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. However, I found Dragon Fury Keyblade, Rebellion Keyblade, Portal Locker Keyblade and Future Note Keyblade. *'Paz': You did? *'Jeffy': Yeah. (Shows Paz a Dragon Fury Keyblade, Rebellion Keyblade, Portal Locker Keyblade and Future Note Keyblade) See. *'Paz': Wow, Paz, you really got the Dragon Fury Keyblade, Rebellion Keyblade, Portal Locker Keyblade and Future Note Keyblade. *'Jeffy': Yeah. *'Paz': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Jeffy': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Paz': Yes! *'Jeffy and Paz': Pamelos! *'Paz': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Jeffy': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From the Empire? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Paz': Why are you smiling about? *'Jeffy': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Paz': Right. So what's the plan. *'Jeffy': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Paz': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Jeffy': You go. I'm getting what we came for. *'Paz': Wait, Jeffy-- Groans *'Ultron Sentry': You there! *'Jeffy': I'll just put this back. *'Paz': Run! *'Ultron': Stop them! *'Paz': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! Good thing, we got the Dragon Fury Keyblade, Rebellion Keyblade, Portal Locker Keyblade and Future Note Keyblade. At least we're even. *'Jeffy': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Paz': Groans Come here! *'Ultron Sentry': Where they go? *'Paz': Grunts *'Jeffy': Whoa! *'Ultron Sentry': Up there! *'Jeffy': Paz! *'Paz': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Ultron Sentry': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Paz': Oh. Hey, you don't have any pamelos, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Ultron Sentry': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Paz': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Ultron Sentry': Look out! *'Paz': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Jeffy wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Jeffy': Great. Just what I need. Paz? Black Panther, Red Hulk! Hey, Paz, let me in! *'Paz': So now, We be saving your life, right? *'Jeffy': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Paz': I let you in, we're even. *'Jeffy': Fine! *'Paz': You have to say it! *'Jeffy': All right, all right. We're even. Now let me in! Shouts *(Jeffy hops to the Sanctuary II) *'Paz': Don’t crowd me, kid. I’m flying here. *'Jeffy': You don’t know how. Let me. Whoa! *'Paz': Whoa! *'Jeffy': Turn the ship! *'Paz': Let go! *'Jeffy': Turn the ship! *'Paz': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Jeffy': Gain altitude. *'Paz': I know. *'Jeffy': Paz. *(With Thel, Rtas and Usze) *'Rtas': Thel, look at that. *(They saw the Forerunner Sword Beam, Tempest Elite Blade and Type-3 Energy Weapon) *'Usze': Are these new Forerunner weapons? *'Thel': Yes. Let's grab it. *(Thel, Rtas and Usze grabs the Forerunner Sword Beam, Tempest Elite Blade and Type-3 Energy Weapon) *'Usze': We got them. *'Rtas': What do we do with the Forerunner Sword Beam, Tempest Elite Blade and Type-3 Energy Weapon? *'Usze': I know. How about we use the Forerunner Sword Beam, Tempest Elite Blade and Type-3 Energy Weapon to make new weapons like that? *'Thel': Good idea, Rtas. Let's do it. *(With Jeffy and Paz) *'Paz': Grunting *'Jeffy': We think we're too low. *'Paz': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Jeffy': We need to turn. Turn! *'Paz': Grunts How did you know? *'Jeffy': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Paz': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Zim's base) *'Nicole': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Hera': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Rick Sanchez': Chuckles On a wild pamelo chase? *'Paz': Paz to Nicole, Hera, Rick and Squidward. *'Squidward': Ah, right on cue. *'Nicole': Go ahead, Paz. *'Paz': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Hera': We thought you might. *'Rick Sanchez': Look, don't worry about the pamelos. *'Jeffy': Yeah, pamelos. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Nicole': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Jeffy': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a Sanctuary II. *'Squidward': YOU WHAT?! *'Paz': Their taking it better than we thought. *'Rick Sanchez': Get rid of it! *'Jeffy and Paz': : Do we have to? *'Nicole': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Paz': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Jeffy) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Jeffy': Well, which one? *'Hera': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Jeffy': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Rick Sanchez': Stealing a Sanctuary II attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Paz': On our way. Paz out. *'Jeffy': That went well. *'Paz': Yeah. *'Jeffy': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Paz': No idea. *(With Mane Six) *'Twilight': We think that's a one. *'Fluttershy': Shall we get it? *'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, let's do it. *'Twilight': Sure. *(Mane Six grabs the Power-Boosting Armor, Souped-Up Hat, Electricity Gauntlets, Back-Mounted Party Cannon, Rainbow-Laser Goggles and Quake Suit) *'Rarity': That was easy. *'Pinkie Pie': Yeah. *'Applejack': What do we do with the Power-Boosting Armor, Souped-Up Hat, Electricity Gauntlets, Back-Mounted Party Cannon, Rainbow-Laser Goggles and Quake Suit? *'Twilight': We'll all gonna use it for our adventures. *'Pinkie Pie': Great idea, Twilight. Let's do this. *(Back with Jeffy and Paz) *'Paz': Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Jeffy': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Paz': Yeah. *'Jeffy': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Paz': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Jeffy': What's the worst that could happen? *'Paz': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Jeffy': Besides that. *'Paz': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Pamelo. *'Jeffy': Pamelo? Seriously? *'Paz': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Ultron': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Paz': You sure? *'Jeffy': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Ultron': A Sanctuary II? This is Ultron. My bots reported a stolen Sanctuary II. *'Paz': That's not the Sanctuary II you're looking for. It's a totally different Sanctuary II. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Ultron': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Paz': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Ultron': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that Sanctuary II again, take your shot. *'Paz': Don't think he's taking Commander Pamelo's orders anymore. *(Jeffy is releasing the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Ultron': I want Ultron Sentries up top, now! *'Jeffy': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Ultron': Open fire. *'Paz': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Jeffy': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Ultron Sentry': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Jeffy': Not bad. *'Ultron Sentry': Gotcha. *'Jeffy': Whoa. *'Ultron Sentry': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Jeffy': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Paz': Gotcha! *'Jeffy': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Paz': Grunting *'Jeffy': Thanks for the save. Guess I owe you now. *'Paz': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Jeffy': Yeah. So, what do we do about the gunship? Chuckling *'Paz': Grunts *'Jeffy': Chuckling *(At Zim's Base) *'Nicole': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Hera': Over there! *'Paz': One fresh pamelo, as ordered. *'Rick Sanchez': Thank you, kind sir. *'Paz': Team effort. *'Squidward': Forget about the fruit. Where's the Sanctuary II? *'Paz': Sighs We crashed it. *'Jeffy': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Empire's hand. *'Nicole': That's what we like to hear. *'Paz': chuckles *'Jeffy': Laughs *'Paz': laughing *'Hera': At least they got rid of the Sanctuary II. *'Rick Sanchez' exhales *'Paz': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal a Sanctuary II' Trivia *Jeffy and Paz became best friends. *Nicole and Squidward became buddies. Gallery Dragon fury keyblade by tyxerus.jpg|Dragon Fury Keyblade Keyblade rebellion by darkside0326.jpg|Rebellion Keyblade Portal locker keyblade by ddrmaxman-d4c369c.png|Portal Locker Keyblade Future note keyblade by xelku9-d5a7vv3.png|Future Note Keyblade Avengers-age-of-ultron-battle-1-.jpg|Ultron Sentries DOeFWlpWAAEEDtQ.jpg|Sanctuary II Forerunner sword beam by haloidfan-d4lr15r.png|Forerunner Sword Beam Tempest elite blade by haloidfan-d5p2k30.jpg|Tempest Elite Blade Type 3 energy weapon by haloidfan-d5k07nj.jpg|Type-3 Energy Weapon FANMADE Twilight Sparkle Power Boosting Armor.png|Twilight Sparkle's Power-Boosting Armor FANMADE Applejack New Hat.png|Applejack's Souped-Up Hat FANMADE Fluttershy Electricity Gauntlets.png|Fluttershy's Electricity Gauntlets FANMADE Pinkie Pie Back Party Cannon.png|Pinkie Pie's Back-Mounted Party Cannon FANMADE Rainbow Dash Laser Goggles.png|Rainbow Dash's Rainbow-Laser Goggles FANMADE Rarity Quake Suit.png|Rarity's Quake Suit Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United